


I am not your friend

by mywaywardsin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, BAMF Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywaywardsin/pseuds/mywaywardsin
Summary: Whatever monster Geralt is hunting just started to regret their life choices.
Kudos: 26





	I am not your friend

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Witcher fan art.


End file.
